Snow
by Demonocracy
Summary: Él era frío y pequeño. Ruidoso. Tan inofensivo como los copos de nieve que seguían cayendo sobre mí. E igual de letal. [Modern AU] [Esta historia participa en la actividad Julio-Octubre "Sé un Shinigami" del foro Mar de Joyas Escondidas]


**_Noragami no me pertenece, es propiedad de Adachi Toka._**

* * *

 **Esta historia participa en la actividad Julio-Octubre _"Sé un Shinigami"_ del foro Mar de Joyas Escondidas.**

* * *

 **Advertencia:** Muerte de personaje.

* * *

 **~Snow.**

 **…**

La primera nota había aparecido en mi pupitre un día cualquiera.

«Zorra», recitaba el pequeño pedazo de papel, manchado con una penetrante tinta roja que se grabó en mi mente a la perfección.

No había nada extraño en el suceso, más de una vez me habían insultado mis compañeras de la escuela o se había ensañado conmigo algún chico al que no correspondí. Pero en esta ocasión, yo sabía _quién_ había escrito esa nota.

…

 _Lo que más me gustaba de él era su cabello. Rubio, erizado, siempre alborotándose más y más cuando pasaba mis manos por él. Del mismo color de los dientes de león que adornaban el verano en que lo conocí. Sus besos eran demandantes, capaces de dejarme sin aire, y sus manos eran grandes y ásperas, a menudo dejando marcas sobre mi piel._

…

Desde que tenía memoria, siempre fui considerada una chica linda.

Alta, delgada, de piel del color de la porcelana. Con unos ojos amatistas grandes y expresivos. Con cabello del color del algodón de azúcar, sedoso y rizado. Con unos labios incluso más rosados que mi envidiado cabello y con las curvas adecuadas para hacer a caer a mis pies a más de un hombre.

A dónde quiera que iba siempre conseguía enemigas y flechaba corazones al por mayor.

Siempre fui la hermosa Kofuku, la popular, la codiciada Kofuku… ¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer, en realidad? Los hombres eran simples, manipulables, capaces de hacer cualquier cosa a cambio de una sonrisa o un roce de mis labios.

¿Estaba mal aprovecharme de eso?

…

 _Él amaba verme reír y no escatimaba en gastos con tal de lograrlo. Cada que nos veíamos me regalaba ropa, joyas, perfumes o rosas. Era un hombre realmente anticuado y conservador, siempre y cuando no le recordara que era 30 años mayor que yo._

…

¿Se suponía que debía enamorarme? Entregarle a uno de ellos mi corazón, quedar vulnerable ante él. Dejar que me usara, se cansara y me dejara destrozada.

¿Por qué debía poner mi fe en ellos? En que uno de esos hombres fuera decente, que no mintiera, no engañara, que me viera como algo más que un rostro bonito y unas lindas piernas.

¿En realidad era eso posible?

No había hombres así en la vida real, en absoluto. Y yo estaba más que segura de eso.

…

 _Conforme su dinero se agotaba, sus caricias dejaron de ser suaves y su voz dejó de ser tierna. Sus manos se convirtieron en puños y sus gestos románticos cambiaron por gritos._

 _Era un hombre adulto, sí, capaz de hacer una pataleta tan grande como un niño cuando yo le decía que no._

 _El verano había terminado._

…

¿Quién era realmente el malo de la historia?

¿Acaso era yo? Una chica de diecisiete años capaz de manipular, mentir y engañar con tal de pasar un buen rato.

¿O eran ellos? Hombres de familia con hijos, tan viejos como para poder ser mis padres, que buscaban sentirse más viriles, deseados, deseando tener una aventura y nada más.

¿Había alguien a quién culpar ahí?

…

 _Me aterraba completamente, y aún con moretones en el cuerpo y con el temor de que viniera a por mí… me alejé de él sin mirar atrás._

 _Si tan sólo pudiera recordar su nombre…_

…

Y _esa_ era su forma de vengarse.

Cada día, sin falta, aparecía una nueva nota sobre mi pupitre.

«Zorra», «Imbécil», «Rompe hogares».

«Traidora», «Mustia», «Sinvergüenza».

Siempre de color rojo, justo al lado de mis libros. Haciéndome pensar sobre qué adjetivo usaría al día siguiente.

Y yo sólo me preguntaba, ¿Cómo era que conseguía entrar al salón?

…

* * *

…

El invierno había llegado abruptamente, llenando las calles de un frío que calaba hasta los huesos. Los canales meteorológicos prometían –o amenazaban– con que la nieve comenzaría a caer en cualquier momento.

Yo detestaba la nieve. El frío normal me parecía lo suficientemente terrible como para además sumarle la humedad.

Las vacaciones de invierno estaban a la vuelta de la esquina, llenando a cientos de estudiantes de alegría. Para mí, el periodo vacacional sólo significaba quedarme sin excusa alguna para salir de casa y una dolorosa revisión de lo mal que iba en las clases.

—No son las peores calificaciones —decía mi profesor—, pero si no te pones al corriente podrías perder el año.

Sentada frente a su escritorio, yo sólo podía juguetear con las orillas de mi falda sin atreverme a sostenerle la mirada.

—Quizá no te puse la atención suficiente durante el año… ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por ti, Kofuku?

No era su culpa en absoluto, el profesor Daikoku no había hecho nada más que ser un profesor increíble. Un gran mérito si tomabas en cuenta que en preparatoria ningún profesor nos prestaba atención realmente.

Era, sencillamente, que yo no tenía interés alguno en la escuela. Pero claro que no podía decírselo así como así.

— ¿Quizá algunas tutorías? —insistía él—. Podríamos comenzarlas tan pronto como volviéramos a clase-

—Eso no será necesario, profesor —dije, finalmente mirándolo—. Pondré todo mi esfuerzo en las clases de ahora en adelante.

Su ceño se frunció con preocupación, no creyendo en absoluto mi mentira. Sus ojos oscuros parecían querer adentrarse en mi mente para descifrarla y por un segundo pude comprender el por qué todas mis compañeras estaban locas por él. Era increíblemente apuesto.

Qué lástima que era un _simple_ profesor.

— ¿Sí eso es todo…? —comencé, levantándome y tomando mi cuaderno casi en blanco de su escritorio.

…Pero él me detuvo, colocando su amplia mano sobre las mías.

—Si hay algo en lo que pueda ayudarte… —dijo él, con el tono más serio que había usado jamás frente a mí—, sin importar que no sea de la escuela-

— ¡Profesor! —llamó una de mis compañeras desde la puerta, cargando una enorme pila de cuadernos en sus brazos.

—Gracias, profesor —le sonreí, recuperando mi cuaderno finalmente y dando por terminada nuestra conversación.

…

* * *

…

—No sabía que también hacías tus trabajos sucios en la escuela, Kofuku —había mascullado alguien al día siguiente, tan pronto como el profesor salió del salón.

Los ojos de aquella chica eran maliciosos, y aunque su voz era lo suficientemente afilada, no fue capaz de cortar la enorme tensión que se formó en el aula al instante.

— ¿Acaso _eso_ es lo que haces para subir de calificaciones?

Varias chicas rieron a mis espaldas. Yo centré mi atención únicamente en mi cuaderno.

—Y eso que el profesor Daikoku parecía bastante decente… —murmuró alguien más.

—Chicos, basta… —susurró una chica con lentes.

— ¡Es una lástima! —Exclamó un chico junto a mí— ¿Por qué sólo te metes con ancianos, Kofuku?

Su comentario fue lo suficientemente grotesco como para captar mi atención, el chico de ojos y cabello oscuro me miraba con una enorme sonrisa. Sonrisa que desapareció al instante cuando le contesté: —Pregúntaselo a tu padre.

Su brazo golpeó mi pupitre, tirando al suelo todas mis cosas. Otro de mis compañeros tuvo que alejarlo y mientras me agachaba para recoger mis libros, un murmullo fuerte se alzó por todo el salón.

—Zorra.

—Es increíble que alguien como ella esté en esta escuela…

—Quizá _así_ fue como convenció al director.

—Estúpida.

— ¿Qué podemos aprender estando cerca de ella?

—Ustedes son igual de torpes, si tan sólo no babearan por ella…

—Ojalá ella no estuviera aquí.

…

Cuando el profesor Daikoku volvió al salón, las cosas continuaron como si nada hubiera sucedido.

No pude poner atención al resto de la clase y ni siquiera me esforcé por disimularlo. A pesar de que había intentado que no me afectara, las palabras de mis compañeros se repetían en mi mente una y otra vez.

¿Qué les había hecho en realidad a todos ellos? ¿Acaso eran celos? ¿Debí haber intentado ocultar esa parte de mí? ¿Iba a ser esa la reacción de todos los que lo supieran?

En mi escritorio no hubo una nota aquel día, pero yo estaba demasiado distraída como para notarlo.

…

* * *

…

El último día de clases antes de las vacaciones era, porque él lo había decidido así, mi último día de vida.

Yo había despertado tarde y había descartado la ducha, sintiendo demasiado frío de por sí. Me había vestido sin prestarle atención realmente a mi uniforme y había llegado a la escuela usando pares de calcetas diferentes.

Quizá, si no se hubiese tratado del último día de clases, ese detalle me habría molestado terriblemente, pero a esas alturas y en aquel lugar lleno de personas que no hacían más que hablar de mí a mis espaldas, sinceramente no podía importarme menos.

Llegué al salón justamente cuando las clases comenzaban, y aunque el profesor no le dio importancia, eso pareció enfurecer enormemente a mis compañeros.

El resto del día escolar pasó como un borrón sin importancia, convenciéndome de que si no hubiera ido a la escuela ese día, nada habría cambiado.

Excepto que, quizá, ahora no estaría muerta.

Al término de las clases el profesor intentó llamarme una vez más. Fingí no escucharlo y me escabullí del lugar tan rápido como pude.

Quizá si hubiera sabido las cosas que sucederían después, habría parado. Habría caminado hacia el escritorio y una vez que estuviéramos solos, le habría contado todos mis problemas.

Un hogar terrible, compañías inadecuadas y la fría animosidad de mis compañeros de clase.

Quizá él habría entendido, quizá él habría ayudado… quizá, quizá, _quizá._

…Pero yo no había detenido mi andar.

…

Seguí caminando.

Las nubes sobre mi se volvieron más espesas, más oscuras. Las calles a mi alrededor perdieron sentido, pero no me detuve. Llegué a un lugar lejano, un parque al que nunca antes había ido.

El parque se encontraba desolado, y eso no era demasiado sorprendente. Debido a las bajas temperaturas, la mayoría de las personas prefería refugiarse en cualquier lugar cálido. Pero para alguien como yo, que no tenía un lugar a dónde ir, el frío era el menor de los problemas.

Me senté en una banca cualquiera, estremeciéndome contra el metal helado y esperando que mi calor corporal lo hiciera un poco más agradable con rapidez.

El ambiente además de helado era tranquilo. Gracias a la ausencia de niños, los juegos infantiles lucían más pacíficos que nunca y ese pequeño detalle convertía al parque en un lugar maravilloso, al menos para mí.

Mi mirada y mis pensamientos vagaban por el lugar, pensando en nada y a la vez en lo horrible que era todo.

En mi distracción, no noté cuando las primeras motas de nieve comenzaron a caer del cielo invernal, llenando mi cabello y todo a mí alrededor de su fresca blancura.

Tampoco noté cuando él se acercó, cauteloso, con las manos escondidas en los bolsillos y en dirección a mí.

Él se detuvo junto a mi banca, como esperando algo. Cuando finalmente salí de mi estupor, mi mirada se dirigió hacia él, congelándome al instante.

Cabello rubio erizado y una mirada familiar fue todo lo que pude procesar. Pero él era demasiado joven, incluso menor que yo. La sorpresa y el temor abandonaron mi cuerpo, y con enojo le dije: — ¿Qué quieres?

El chico no contestó ni despegó su mirada de mí. Después de unos segundos, se sentó pesadamente en la banca junto a mi.

— ¿Eres sordo? —Le gruñí— Vete.

—Eres Kofuku. ¿No es cierto? —preguntó él.

Su pregunta me sorprendió, pero decidí dejar de perder el tiempo con él y no contestarle.

—Vamos a la misma escuela —continuó el chico, sin importarle mi silencio—. He escuchado cosas de ti, pero tú no me conoces. ¿Verdad?

—Escucha, querido: no funcionará —lo interrumpí, deseando alejarlo lo más pronto posible.

— ¿Eh?

—Sé lo que intentas y lo siento, pero no eres mi tipo. Eres… —me detuve a media frase, mirándolo de arriba a abajo con un gesto de disgusto en el rostro— algo _pequeño_.

La sorpresa llenó su joven rostro y su cuerpo entero pareció tensarse.

— ¡Por favor! —Se burló él, con irritación en el rostro y en la voz— Sé que soy demasiado _joven_ para ti.

Su enojo atrajo mi atención, no era la respuesta ofendida que había esperado. El chico de cabello rubio no me miraba, parecía estudiar con fijeza los copos de nieve que caían del cielo.

Sus manos nunca abandonaron los bolsillos de su suéter negro, y su pantalón era el mismo del uniforme de mi escuela, como él había dicho.

—Lo que quiero saber es por qué lo haces.

Su mirada de color ámbar se clavó en la mía, era de un color tan cálido como el mismo sol, pero tan fría como para dejarme congelada en mi lugar.

— ¿Te parece divertido jugar con _ellos_? ¿Gastar todo su dinero? ¿Dejar a sus familias en la ruina?

Fruncí el ceño con enfado, ¿Cuándo se había desviado tanto la conversación?

— ¡Oye-!

—Todos tienen razón sobre ti —me interrumpió, con su enojo aumentando a cada segundo—. Eres una zorra.

— ¡Imbécil! ¿Quién te crees tú?

— ¡Claro que no lo sabes! —Gritó él— Arruinaste mi vida. Le quitaste todo el dinero a mi padre. Y te atreves… ¡Te atreves a andar por la vida como si nada hubiera pasado!

Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda. Por supuesto, _él_ tenía que ser su padre.

—Ni siquiera las notas funcionaron. Mucho menos los rumores en la escuela. Nada te detuvo de caminar con la frente en alto como si no fueras la peor escoria que ha pisado la tierra.

— ¿A-acaso yo obligué a tu padre? —le respondí, tan exaltada como él— ¿Le ordené que se gastara todo su dinero en mí? Él era el adulto, por Dios.

El chico resopló, soltando una pequeña nube de humo con su aliento.

—Debió matarte cuando pudo —él dijo, con un tono tan frío como para causarme otro estremecimiento—. Debió hacerte pagar por lo que hiciste.

Me levanté de mi lugar con las rodillas débiles, y aun así me tomé el lujo de girarme hacia él y fulminarlo con la mirada una última vez.

—Tu padre no tenía los pantalones para hacerlo. Sólo mira esto; envió a un niño a amedrentarme.

— ¿Crees que él me envió? —Sonrió él, levantándose frente a mí— ¿Crees que yo no puedo odiarte? Los días de hambre, las palizas que él me dio por tu culpa.

Él ni siquiera era más alto que yo, y aun así sus palabras fueron capaces de estremecerme como nunca lo hicieron las de nadie más.

—Te odio —él dijo.

Me giré para irme, deseando poner tanta distancia entre nosotros como fuera posible.

—Te odio —repitió él, comenzando a caminar detrás de mí.

No fue mucha la distancia que alcancé a recorrer antes de que él jalara mi brazo bruscamente y me obligara a encararlo una vez más.

— ¡Te odio!

— ¡Yo no sé quién eres! —le grité.

—Estarías mejor muerta.

…

 _Entonces, pude recordarlo. Ese chico, de un grado inferior al mío. Que siempre parecía mirarme a lo lejos en la escuela, quien siempre parecía estar cerca, rondando de mi salón._

 _¿Había sido coincidencia que conociera a su padre no muy lejos de nuestra preparatoria?_

…

 _¡Bang!_

El sonido nos ensordeció y su rostro pareció tan sorprendido como el mío.

El arma –que había escondido en sus bolsillos todo el tiempo– temblaba entre sus manos y por unos segundos creí que se le caería.

Pero la única en caer fui yo.

Me encontré a mí misma sobre la nieve, soltando respiraciones entrecortadas mientras el dolor y el miedo se apoderaban de mi cuerpo.

— _¡No!_ —fue mi último susurro, que flotó a mi alrededor como una nube de vapor blanco.

El chico se alejó corriendo, y en algún rincón de mi mente cruzó el pensamiento de que yo nunca sabría su nombre.

El nombre de aquel chico que había llegado a mí junto a la primera nevada.

Frío y pequeño.

Ruidoso.

Tan inofensivo como los copos de nieve que seguían cayendo sobre mí.

E igual de letal.

 _Yukine_ parecía un nombre apropiado.

El sonido de la nieve.

Blanca, fresca. Manchada solamente por la sangre que escapaba de mí.

Yukine.

 _Yukine._

Yukine.

Yo… no podía culparlo.

…


End file.
